Although necessary for the conveyance of electrical power to most electrical appliances and machinery, a common power cord, and the associated plug head, can often present a multitude of inconveniences, and pose potentially hazardous conditions, when engaged with an electrical outlet.
Specifically, an outlet-engaged power cord traversing a main walkway, such as a hallway, or the like, can easily become snarled or entangled around the legs of an inattentive passerby; thus, causing the forceful dislodgement of the plug head from the electrical outlet. Forced removal of the plug head from the outlet in such a manner bears obvious ramifications, including damage to the plug prongs, unsheathing of the insulative wire covering proximal the plug head, and/or damage to the internal components of the outlet socket itself. Such damage, thereby, increases the risk of electrical shock and circuit shortage.
Utilization of electrical extension cords, for purposes of electrically engaging corded appliances or machines with inconveniently located or distant electrical outlets, present separate complications. In particular, as appliance power cords and extension cords, in general, possess a finite length, the female plug head of an extension cord can become easily disengaged from the male plug head of the corded appliance when the appliance is being moved about, such as in the case of a vacuum cleaner, or any electrically-powered garden tool. The obvious result of such power cord-extension cord disengagement is the immediate cessation of electrical power to the appliance; thereby, burdensomely requiring the operator of same to reengage the appliance power cord to the extension cord for continued appliance operation.
Although plug removal prevention devices are known, such available devices possess clear disadvantages and limited functionality that make their use impractical, problematic, and even aesthetically displeasing due to their bulky and conspicuous appearance. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,104 to Caldwell and U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,274 to Casey both disclose safety devices for retaining plugs in electrical outlets, wherein the devices are generally rigid bracket-like members that protrude substantially from the outlet cover plate. Although the devices of Caldwell '104 and Casey '274 may retain a plug within an outlet, the power cord is subject to being easily removed from the generally U-shaped retaining troughs disclosed in both patents; thus, permitting the plug head to be jostled about, and potentially removed from the outlet should enough force be applied thereto. Additionally, neither Caldwell '104 nor Casey '274 disclose devices capable of securely maintaining engagement of the female plug head of an extension cord to the male plug head of a corded appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,976 to Thompson discloses an electrical cord holding device that possesses a rigid first portion of a hook-and-loop fastening mechanism that protrudes from, and is secured to, a cover plate, and a reciprocal second portion of a hook-and-loop fastening mechanism that is clamped onto a power cord, wherein the first and second portions of the hook-and-loop fastening mechanism are engageable to assist in retaining a plug within an outlet. As hook-and-loop fastening mechanisms are inherently removably affixable, however, little force is required to remove the plug from an outlet if utilizing the Thompson '976 device. Moreover, as is consistent with the prior art, Thompson '976 also fails to disclose a device capable of securely maintaining engagement of the female plug head of an extension cord to the male plug head of a corded appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,495 to Kasden discloses an electrical cord plug lock assembly that requires the application of a special electrical outlet cover plate that possesses locking brackets adapted to receive a clamp-like member secured to the power cord via bolts. Not only is the Kasden '495 device unduly burdensome and complex to apply, it requires the removal of an existing cover plate for application of a special cover plate, a seemingly unnecessary cost and inconvenience to the consumer. Additionally, Kasden '495 also fails to disclose a device capable of securely maintaining engagement of the female plug head of an extension cord to the male plug head of a corded appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,390 to Laherty also discloses an electrical plug securing device that requires the power cord to be intertwined between a series of retaining slots, an unnecessarily burdensome task, that hinders quick removal of the plug when desired. Additionally, the Laherty '390 device is, in large part, an aesthetically displeasing device that undesirably draws attention to an otherwise inconspicuous electrical outlet. Furthermore, Laherty '390 also fails to disclose a device capable of securely maintaining engagement of the female plug head of an extension cord to the male plug head of a corded appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,043 to Kenney discloses an electrical cord holding device that is applied over, and fully superimposes, an electrical outlet, wherein wing-like flaps that protrude outwardly therefrom are folded inwardly, and a plug cord held therebetween via sliding the cord into retaining slots formed on the flaps. However, application of a sufficient pulling force would seemingly cause disengagement of the power cord from the outlet. Moreover, as with the aforementioned prior art, the Kenney '043 device is conspicuously aesthetically displeasing, and further fails to disclose a device capable of securely maintaining engagement of the female plug head of an extension cord to the male plug head of a corded appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,142 to Blackman also discloses a device for preventing plug removal from a wall outlet, wherein the device utilizes suction-cups to maintain the plug within the outlet. As is common with any suction cup mechanism, however, the suctions cups of the Blackman '142 device are only capable of withstanding a threshold amount of pulling force before they become disengaged from the surface in which they were attached. Additionally, should the wall surface surrounding the outlet cover plate be substantially porous or possess a texture that does not permit airtight sealing of suction cups thereto, the Blackman '142 device becomes ineffectual and impractical. Furthermore, as with the aforementioned prior art, Blackman '142 similarly fails to disclose a device capable of securely maintaining engagement of the female plug head of an extension cord to the male plug head of a corded appliance.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a power cord plug securing device for securely maintaining a power cord plug in electrically operative engagement with an electrical outlet and/or electrical extension cord, wherein the device can be easily applied to a pre-existing electrical outlet plate with minimal effort.